Xmas
by liz1988
Summary: xmas in vegas..sara kann weihnachten sowieso nicht ausstehen und zu allem übel kommt auch noch die jährlich LVPD weihnachtsfeier dazu..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts..ich leih mir die charas nur aus..

a/n: Ich muss zugeben, in saras meinung über weihnachten ist meine eigene ein ganz winzig kleines stück miteingeflossen..

carrie und greggo: tja carrie..dein durchbruch..jetzt bist "berühmt"-g- und greggo: des war nich so wichtig-pass du nur gut auf das der neue kerl au ja nett zu ihr is ;)

* * *

Sara schaute schlecht gelaunt auf den Kalender im Pausenraum des CSI Gebäudes. Der Kalender zeigte in große, schwarzen zahlen den 22. Dezember an. Das Ereignis des Jahres, vor dem sie sich am meißten fürchtet, war nicht mehr lange hin. 

Jetzt konnte man bereits in der Stadt auf die vollkommen hektischen Leute stoßen, die bisher noch nicht das richtige Geschenk für irgendeinen ihrer Bekannten hatten. Sie hetzten durch Läden auf der Suche nach dem _einen_ Geschenk, das den beschenkten glücklich macht und das dieser nicht nach den Feiertagen entweder in einem Karton im Keller verschwinden lässt, oder umtauscht.

"Wieso tun sich Menschen so etwas an? Freiwillig."

Greg: "Was?", fragte Greg, der gerade in den Raum gekommen war.

S: "Weihnachten. Sie folgen den dümmsten regeln, geben Geld aus das sie eigentlich behalten wollen, schenken Leuten etwas was diese gar nicht gebrauchen können und reden sich selbst ein es würde ihnen spaß machen."

Greg: "Ich mag Weihnachten."

Ein Blick auf den Kalender ließ seine Augen aufleuchten.

Greg: "Ja, nur noch 2 Tage. Glaubst du Carrie wird mein Geschenk gefallen?"

S: "Klar doch. Sie wird dir um den Hals fallen und dich zu Boden knutschen. Und wenn es ihr nicht gefällt, wird sie so oder so das selber machen und sich einfach nichts anmerken lassen."

Greg: "Sie ist ein ehrliche Mensch und würde mich 100pro nicht anlügen."

S: "Gut. Dann reden wir eben nicht von ihr. Verallgemeinern wir doch einfach das jährliche Szenario. Hast du schon jemals einen Menschen erlebt, der einfach sagt 'ah, danke. Ein schönes Geschenk, aber ich kann es leider nicht ausstehen'?"

Greg: "Ja, mein Onkel. Er hat mal-"

S: "Ach, Cath!", schrie sie laut, sodass Catherine, die gerade auf dem Flur an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war stehen blieb und zu ihnen in den Pausenraum kam. "Was hältst du von Weihnachten?" Eine gelungene ablenkung von Gregs Familienstory, dachte Sara erleichtert.

C: "Weihnachten? Na ja, wie denkst du stehe ich wohl zu Mistelzweigen die glücklicherweise immer über extrem süßen Typen hängen? Apropos.. Ich wollte Grissom noch fragen, ob ich einen aufhängen kann.. Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte mal eben."

Sara drehte sich entgeistert zu Greg um.

S: "Mistelzweig?"

Greg grinste sie an. "Mistelzweig. Sara. Wenn zwei Leute darunter stehen, müssen sie sich küssen."

S: "Oh Greg, bitte. Ich weiß was das ist. Mir ist nur nicht ganz klar, was sie damit hier bei der Arbeit will."

N: "Vielleicht will sie so Warrick endlich rumkriegen."

Nick stand in den Türrahmen gelehnt da uns grinste Sara ebenfalls an.

S: "Das könnte es sein. Wieso sind heute alle so glücklich?"

N: "Es ist bald Weihnachten. Wer ist da nicht glücklich?"

Greg: "Sara mag Weihnachten nicht."

N: "Was?"

S: "Was soll das denn schon bringen? Man feiert die Geburt Jesu. Toll. Und wieso feiern dann sogar nicht religiöse Leute dieses Fest?"

Greg: "Das ist ja das schöne. Man braucht nicht unbedingt einen Grund. Braucht der Weihnachtsmann einen Grund seine Geschenke zu verteilen?"

S: "Den hat Coca Cola erfunden -Oh ja Greggo, tut mir leid, aber den Weihnachtsmann gibt es nicht wirklich- und daraus wurde eine rießiges Pseudofest, bei dem man sein Geld zum Fenster rausschmeißt. Nein danke."

Greg: "Ich geb's auf. Ich werde dich noch bekehren, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Bis nachher Nicky."

N: "Bye."

Nick holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setze sich auf Gregs ursprünglichen Platz.

N: "Du magst Weihnachten also wirklich nicht?"

S: "Nein. Es steckt kein Sinn dahinter. Außerdem kann ich es nicht ab, wenn Leute so tun als wären sie einander wichtig, sich aber außer an Weihnachten doch eh nie sehen. Heuchlerei."

N: "Was machst du an Weihnachten?"

S: "Ganz normaler Abend."

N: "Kommst du nicht zur Feier?"

Sara fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

S: "Oh nein. Sag mir nicht dass ich da dieses Jahr schon wieder durch muss. Die scheiss Feier war doch erst!"

N: "Ja, ungefähr vor 52 Wochen."

S: "Ich überleg es mir ok? Ich muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit."

N: "Du weißt, das es nichts zu überlegen gibt, oder? Du brauchst schon eine extrem gute Ausrede um aus der Nummer raus zukommen."

S: "Ich lass mir was einfallen. Grissom schafft es doch auch andauernd. Vielleicht sollt ich ihn mal nach Tipps fragen."

Mit einem letzen grinsen in Nick's Richtung war sie auf dem Flur verschwunden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdammt! Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass Weihnachten war, nein, jetzt musste auch noch diese Feier anstehen. Ein jährlicher Vorwand des LVPD und deren Mitarbeiter sich endlich einmal ohne halt hemmungslos betrinken zu können.

Als ob es dazu nicht genug andere Möglichkeiten gäbe, dachte Sara. Man musste ja auch unbedingt alle zwingen dorthin zu gehen. und dieses Jahr würde ihr wieder keine gute Ausrede einfallen, das war ihr jetzt schon klar.

Sie versuchte es jedes Jahr aufs Neue. Doch da Grissom selber keine Lust auf dieses Event hatte, ließ er ihr bisher keinen einzige ihrer sauber und langwierig durch(bzw. aus-)gedachten Ideen durchgehen.

Jedes Jahr landete sie in irgendeinen Kleidungsstück in dem sie sich unwohl fühlte an der Bar und hoffte bald nach Hause zu können.

Argh! Weihnachten!

* * *

und?wie wars?ich will reviews!(hehe, hab sogar des richtige datum erwischt-g-) 


	2. Chapter 2

sarasidle: wie könnte ich das nur vergessen..hier gehts schon weiter..dann kann ich mich ja jetzt auf n neues chappi von dir freuen!

carrie und greggo: oh cool!so ne schöne, lange review..DANKE! ich hab des chappi au extra lang gemacht..ma sehen ob euch des so besser gefällt-g- ich werd doch greg nich die überraschung verderben und dir des jetzt sagen..da musst du schon noch bis morgen warten ;) euch auch merry xmas!

* * *

Warrick hatte bereits die Beweise fertig gemacht und kam ihr schon entgegen. 

W: "Sar' ich bin hier durch. Unsere Schicht ist auch gleich vorbei. Umkleide- oder Pausenraum?"

S: "Pausenraum. Ich denke in einer halben Stunde dürften wir uns keinen ganz so giftigen Blick mehr einfangen beim gehen."

Warrick lächelte kurz, bevor er neben Sara herlaufend wieder mit ihr in den Pausenraum ging. Immer wenn sie früher als ihre Schicht zu ende war gingen, bekamen sie generell diesen 'als-ob-es-nicht-noch-genügend-arbeit-für-euch-gäbe-blick' von Grissom.

An der Tür zum Pausenraum legten beide eine Vollbremsung hin, und stolperten trotzdem noch fast über eine Leiter, die mitten in der Tür stand. Darauf balancierte Cath herum und hämmerte einen Mistelzweig an die Wand oberhalb der Tür.

S: "Das kann ja wohl nicht dein ernst sein. Er hat es dir echt erlaubt?

Cath huschte ein Grinsen übers Gesicht.

C: "Mehr oder weniger."

Sara drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging geradewegs in Grissom's Büro. Ohne anzuklopfen schmiss sie sich in den Stuhl gegenüber seinem und sah ihn irgendwas zwischen fragend und wütend an. Grissom setze seine Brille ab und starrte zurück.

G: "Sara. Was gibt's?"

S: "Mistelzweig."

G: "Was?"

S: "Hast du Cath gesagt sie kann dieses _Ding_ bei uns aufhängen?"

G: "Ich wüste nicht wann ich ihr… oh, einen Moment mal…"

S: "Lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Ich hoffe für dich das hast du NICHT!"

G: "Habe ich wohl doch. Ich war gerade mitten in dem Versuch und sie sollte mir eine Zange reichen und hat irgendwas von 'weihnachtlich dekorieren' geredet."

S: "Nein. Das hast du nicht gemacht!"

G: "Ich fürchte doch. Ich… ja, ich hab ihr gesagt sie kann machen, was sie will, wenn sie mir die Zange gibt und verschwindet."

S: "Dann solltest du wissen, dass sie gerade dabei ist einen Mistelzweig über die Tür zum Pausenraum zu hängen. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das der einzige ist, den sie hat. Wahrscheinlich gab es gerade fünf im Angebot. An Weihnachten drehen die Menschen durch. Irgendjemand sollte dieses verdammte Fest abschaffen!"

G: "Wenn du das schaffst, hast du mehr als nur einen Wunsch bei mir frei."

S: "Ha! Du kannst es auch nicht leiden?"

G: "Weihnachten? Nein."

S: "Wieso?"

G: "Wieso? Weil sich die Leute an Weihnachten zum Affen machen. Und ich meine noch mehr als sonst. Wieso schenkt man sich an Jesus Geburtstag gegenseitig Geschenke?"

Sara lief um den Schreibtisch herum und umarmte Grissom von hinten.

S: "Danke! Endlich ein normaler Mensch!"

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und ging noch mal am Pausenraum vorbei um nach Warrick und Cath zu sehen.

Ihnen ging es anscheinend gut. Sara kam genau rechtzeitig um Zeugin zu werden, wie die beiden verlegen immer näher kamen und sich schließlich küssten. Gerade als sie sich Gedanken zu machen begann, wieso die beiden gerade hier anfingen rumzuknutschen, legte ihr Greg von hinten den Arm um die Schulter.

Greg: "Schon eine tolle Sache so ein Mistelzweig."

S: "Oh ja. Toll.", sagte sie sarkastisch. Immer noch den beiden zusehend.

Greg: "Vielleicht sollte ich mich darunter stellen und warten bis du mal vorbei kommst."

S: "Gibt es eine Regel, wir lang man sich küssen muss?"

Warrick und Cath waren in einem tiefen Kuss ineinander versunken.

Greg: "So lange man möchte."

Greg's Arm gleite langsam von ihren Schultern und er machte sich zurück auf den Weg ins Labor, als sie ihm nachrief: "Wenn du lang genug darunter wartest komme ich vielleicht wirklich vorbei. Aber denk dran, wenn man lang genug wartet kommt auch Hodges irgendwann mal…"

Greg hob ohne sich umzudrehen die Hand und Sara konnte erahnen, dass er grinste. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Umkleideraum. Endlich konnte sie nach Hause. In ihre Wohnung in der sie nichts an Weihnachten erinnerte. Was für eine Erleichterung.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag, erkannte Sara ihren Arbeitsplatz nicht wieder. Überall hingen Cath's Mistelzweige und von der Decke baumelten einzelne Christbaumschmuckutensilien, die bedrohlich tief hingen und einzelne Tannenzweige leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft.

An einigen Fenstern waren mit Kunstschnee aus der Sprühflasche verschieden Motive aufgesprüht und hier und da konnte man einen mehr oder weniger kleinen Tannebaum sehen, gegen den jeweils schon einige Personen gelaufen zu sein schienen, was kein wunder war, wenn man sich ansah wo sie standen.

Als sie aus dem Umkleidraum kam und Greg mit einer Weihnachtsmütze mit blinkenden Sternen darauf sah musste sie lachen.

S: "Hey, Mr. Weihnachtsmann."

Greg: "Warst du auch schön brav, letztes Jahr?"

S: "Sag du es mit doch. Ich bin hier nicht der allwissende Santa Claus."

Greg überlegte kurz, dann kam er zu dem Schluss dass Sara ein 'böses Mädchen' war und zog hinter seinem Rücken einen kleine Rute heraus.

Greg: "Du weißt, das ich dich bestrafen muss!"

S: "Greg, ich werde schreien! Lass das!"

Noch bevor sie auch nur eine weiteren Laut von sich geben konnte, rannte Greg schon auf sie zu. Sara rannte so schnell sie konnte vor ihm davon. Greg war schnell. Er holte auf. Plötzlich sah sie Grissoms Büro und wusste, dass Greg ihr da hinein nicht folgen würde. Sie rannte rein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Grissom schaut irritiert von seinem Schreibkram auf. Hinter Sara klatschte Greg an die Tür, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte stoppen können.

Als Greg sich wieder von der Scheibe gelöst hatte und gegangen war viel Sara ein Grund ein, weshalb sie hier war.

S: "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zu unserer kleinen Feier nicht kommen kann."

Sie setze sich wieder auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

G: "Die LVPD Weihnachtsfeier? Warum?"

Wieso musste er immer einen Grund wissen wollen?

S: "Ich..uhm, muss… auf die Nichte meiner Nachbarin aufpassen."

Grissom schaute sie kurz an, dann sagte er überzeugt: "Glaub ich dir nicht. Lass dir was besser einfallen."

Sara sah ihn geschockt an.

S: "Woher weißt du dass ich gelogen hab?"

G: "Wenn ich dir das sag schneid ich mir ins eigene Fleisch."

S: "Aber du kannst vermutlich am besten verstehen, dass ich da einfach nicht hin will. Du drückst dich doch auch oft."

G: "Dieses Jahr nicht. Und dich brauch ich als Unterstützung bei den ganzen Weihnachtsfreaks. Also versuch eine bessere Ausrede oder komm einfach so mit. Greg ist übrigens weg, du kannst jetzt wieder den gang entlang _laufen_."

Sara sah ihn noch kurz an, bevor sie aufstand und in den Pauseraum ging. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie man in unter 24 Stunden ein komplettes Labor so umdekorieren konnte, doch sie konnte es schließlich mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Das Sofa an der Wand hatte eine Rote Überwurfdecke mit weißem Rand bekommen ebenso wie der Tisch.

Die Stühle hatten rote Kissenbezüge und sogar im Schrank für die Kaffeetassen schien es einige mit weihnachtlichen Motiven zu geben.

W: "Woah! Wer hat den Santa gehäutet?"

S: "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Vielleicht ist dieselbe Person auch für den kleinen Wald da draußen verantwortlich."

C: "Das dürfte dann wohl ich sein. Stimmt etwas damit nicht?"

S: "Man kann es ja auch übertreiben. Hätten es nicht ein paar Zweige weniger auch getan? Überhaupt, wie lange hast du für die ganze Aktion gebraucht?"

C: "Es war auf jedenfalls sinnvoll angelegte Zeit. Und ich finde die Menge der Zweige und Deko Materialien genau richtig. Was meinst du Warrick?"

S: "Ach komm schon, das ist unfair. Er ist dir verfallen, objektiv würde er nie antworten."

W: "Hey, Ladies. Ich bin immer noch anwesend."

C: "Das sehen wir. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht blind."

W: "Könntet ihr dann bitte direkt mit mir reden?"

S: "Klar. Du bist ihr verfallen. Deswegen erwarte ich von dir keine objektive antwort.", wiederholte sie diesmal zu Warrick gewandt.

W: "Klar kann ich objektiv sein."

C: "Dann sei es doch. Was ist deine Meinung dazu? Ist die Deko genau richtig so? gefällt sie dir?"

S: "Oder hätte es nicht auch ein bisschen weniger getan?"

W: "Ich denke es ist gut so. Man hätte nur noch ein paar Tannenzweige gegen Mistelzweige austauschen können."

Ein zwinkern verriet Sara, das es langsam Zeit für ihren Abgang war und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Greg, der ihr noch eine DNA Analyse schuldig war. Greg war nirgends zu sehen, also schaute sie sich ein paar der Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch an, als ihr gerade jemand an die Schulter tippte und sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Greg: "Wir werden doch nicht Santa ausspionieren?"

S: "Nein, wir geben uns mit der Herausgabe der DNA Ergebnisse vorerst zufrieden. Ich hab dich am Mistelzweig vermisst. Zu beschäftigt?"

Greg: "Mist! Ich hatte die ganze Zeit dort gewartet. Sag nicht ich hab dich verpasst?"

Sara lachte und nahm ihm das Ergebnis aus der Hand.

S: "Tja, dann wünsch ich dir eben für das nächste mal viel Glück."

* * *

so, n bissle länger..extra für carrie und greggo ;) 

ich will reviews..macht mir ein weihnachtsgeschenk..es braucht euch nur etwas zeit-g-

ach ja, bevor ichs vergess und ich morgen keine zeit mehr hab: MERRY X-MAS!schöne feiertage euch allen!


	3. Chapter 3

sarasidle: -g- danke, des freut mich..und dein chappi kommt au bald..des wird ja immer besser ;) ja, sunny is über weihnachten und silvester(schreibt man des so?) weggefahren..ma sehn, ob sie da wo sie jetzt is au ab und zu an pc kann..

carrie und greggo: ihr habt euch davon geschlichen und hattet überhaupt noch die zeit mir ne review dazulassen? des is doch scho gut genug-g- hm, ich werd ma sehen was ich für dich tun kann, greggo. ;) da muss sich doch was machen lassen- dann hättest du scho n weihnachtsgeschenk(wenn au nachträglich) ;)

* * *

Der Tag war verrückt. Es schien ihr so als würden jedes Mal wenn sie an einem Mistelzweig vorbeikommt Cath und Warrick darunter stehen. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wie sie ausmachten unter welchem Zweig sie sich trafen, doch das hatte sich schnell geklärt, als sie im Pausenraum einen zerknüllten Zettel mitten auf dem Tisch mit der Aufschrift '02:17h MZ 12' fand. 

S: "Jetzt denken die sich schon Codes aus."

N: "Wer?"

S: "Cath und Warrick."

Sie reichte ihm den Zettel. Nick las ihn sich kurz durch und fing an zu grinsen.

N: "Sie haben die Mistelzweige durchnummeriert?"

S: "Sieht so aus."

N: "Wenigstens haben sie das gut durchplant."

S: "Ja, man könnte fast stolz auf sie sein.", sagte sie mit einem kaum überhörbaren Maß an Ironie.

N: "Ach komm schon. Die beiden sind doch irgendwie… unterhaltsam."

S: "Ja, klar. Aber auch nervig."

N: "Weil jetzt die Mistelzweige immer belegt sind?"

Sara starrte ihn verständnislos an.

S: "Oh ja, so hab ich ja nie eine Chance endlich meinen Kuss von Greg zu bekommen."

N: "Greg? Ich dachte da eher an wen anderes."

S: "Darf man auch erfahren an wen?"

N: "Grissom?"

Sara sah ihn musternd an.

S: "Wieso sollte ich-?"

N: "Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Denk selber darüber nach."

S: "Na klar. Noch ein Grund dieses verdammte fest zu hassen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einigen Stunden Arbeit, die Sara ziemlich unterhaltsam fand, da alle 5 Minuten ein lautes fluchen auf dem Gang zu hören war, weil jemand in einen der ungünstig platzierten Bäume gerannt war und ein Baum sogar seinen weg an die gegenüberliegende Wand gefunden hatte, was zwischen dem Weihnachtsbaumwerfer und Cath natürlich zu einer angeregten Diskussion über Aggressionsbewältigung führte, machte sie sich abermals auf den Weg zum Pausenraum, wo bereits Nick, Warrick, Cath und Greg warteten.

Sara blieb vor der Tür stehen und musterte Greg, der genau unter dem Zweig stand und sie angrinste.

Greg: "Komm schon. So schlimm wird das jetzt auch nicht."

S: "Ich finde es nur erstaunlich, wie viel Durchsetzungsvermögen du hast, wenn du dir was in den Kopf gesetzt hast."

Sara machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, küsste ihn auf die Wange und setze sich neben Nick auf das Sofa.

Greg grinste sie an und setze sich neben sie, während Grissom den Raum ebenfalls betreten hatte und sich hinsetze.

Greg: "Wow. Das warten hat sich gelohnt."

Sara grinste ihn ebenfalls an.

S: "Aber nicht das du jetzt den ganze Tag nur noch unter diesen Zweigen rumlungerst."

Greg: "Nein, nein. Ich werde mir einfach einen über den Kopf halten und dich suchen gehen."

Sara musste lachen, bei der Vorstellung von Greg, der sich einen Mistelzweig über den Kopf hielt und durch die Gänge des Labors rennt.

G: "So Leute. Ihr wisst ja alle, dass morgen die LVPD Weihnachtsfeier ist."

S: "Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen?"

G: "Also, ich wollte euch nur bescheid sagen, das es morgen" nach einem Blick auf die Uhr korrigierte er sich "oder heute um 21 Uhr losgeht und ich erwarte das jeder von euch dort auftaucht."

Als Sara sich umsah viel ihr auf, das sie nicht die einzige war, die nicht sonderlich angetan von der Idee schien mit betrunkenen Polizisten in einem engen Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Cath warf Warrick einen Mitleiderregenden Blick zu, den er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue seufzend erwiderte. Nick rollte mit den Augen und Greg grinste immer noch Sara an.

G: "Ach und Cath. Deine Deko ist zwar echt schön, aber wann planst du dieses Zeugs wieder wegzuräumen?"

C: "In ein paar Tagen, kommt ganz drauf an.", sagte sie als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Jetzt war Grissom an der Reihe zu seufzen und verließ mit einem kurzen Blick zu Sara, der ebenso genervt wirkte wie sie sich fühlte den Raum.

Greg: "Na, wann kann ich mit meinem nächsten Kuss rechnen?"

S: "Lass dir zeit. Wie es aussieht werden wir die Ehre mit dem Gemüse noch ein paar Tage haben."

N: "Zum Glück hat Cath das nicht gehört. Sie hätte dich in Stücke zerrissen.", scherzte Nick neben ihr.

S: "Was besseres könnte mir nicht passieren. Dann müsste ich morgen wenigstens nicht auf dieses hirnlose Fest."

Greg: "Ach komm schon, ich tanz auch ne Runde mit dir. Das wird schon spaßig werden. Machen wir das Beste daraus!"

* * *

tja, des wars dann jetzt mit realtime..aber wir haben ja alle ne gute vorstellungskraft ;) 

schönen feiertag euch allen!(und meine über alles geliebte, überlebensnotwendige reviews nich vergessen ;))


	4. Chapter 4

sunny: danke, bist aber großzügig ;) na ja ich hab sara wohl etwas viel von meiner meinung aufgezwängt, aber es passt ja au zu ihr-g- sorry wegen osnabrück..aber ich hatte vergessen wo des war -entschuldigend schau- jetzt merk ichs mir ;) ich hoff ma du hasch da viel spaß..und was für ein glück für dich-heute is ja no weihachten..da muss ich einfach weiterschreiben, wenn man mich so nett fragt ;)

sarasidle: du kennst mich doch..ich kann gar nich anders als da "irgendwas" zwischen ihnen passieren zu lassen..dafür bin ich viel zu.bessesen von den beiden..aber vielleicht musst dich no bis morgen gedulden, bis des passiert was du willst-g-

carrie und greggo: greggo, greggo..dich muss ich glaub ma auf entzug setzen..nachher wirst du no süchtig nach den ganzen küssen ;) hat carrie dir schon n date mit einer ihrer freundinnen verschafft? und hier is euer nächstes und vorletzes chappi..weihnachten is fast vorbei..jetzt muss ich die story ja aber au mal fertig kriegen..es gibt ja no silvester..-hehe-

* * *

20.00 Uhr. Saras ganz persönlicher Alptraum rückte unaufhörlich näher. Sie hatte nach ihrer Schicht eingewilligt, als Greg ihr vorgeschlagen hatte sie abzuholen. 

Da sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was sie anziehen sollte, hatte sie sich einfach für eine rote Bluse und schwarze Jeans entschieden. Wenn es so wie letztes Jahr werden würde, würde sowieso niemand im Anzug oder Kleid kommen. Letztes Jahr hatten auch alle normale Klamotten an- darin besäuft es sich bequemer.

Vom klingeln an der Haustür wurde sie as ihren Gedanken gerissen. Vor der Tür stand Greg, der zwar einen Anzug anhatte, jedoch das Hemd nicht in die Hose gesteckt hatte, die Krawatte baumelte lose um seinen Hals und die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren offen. Er wirkte eher als sei die Party schon vorbei und er wäre auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Greg: "Hey, Sar' du siehst gut aus."

S: "Ich sehe aus wie jeden tag."

Greg: "Ich sagte doch du siehst gut aus."

Mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht schloss sie die Tür und die beiden fuhren gemeinsam zum LVPD.

S: "Hätte ich was schickeres anziehen sollen?"

Greg: "Nein. Du siehst so perfekt aus. Außerdem hat sonst auch niemand was schickes angezogen. Sie dich doch um."

Sie hatten auf dem Parkplatz gehalten und Greg deutet auf den Eingang, wo sich eine kleine Schlange vor den Türen gebildet hatte. Er hatte recht gehabt. Niemand hatte sich besondere Mühe gegeben etwas Besonderes anzuziehen.

Erleichtert stieg sie aus dem Auto und ging gemeinsam mit Greg zum Eingang.

Als sie sich in die Halle gequetscht hatte sahen sie fast nichts. Draußen war die Sonne gerade am untergehen und hier drinnen war es fast dunkel. Nur ein paar Leuchtstoffröhren an der Wand und ein paar matte Lichter von der Decke erleuchteten den Raum.

S: "Toll. Ich hab mein Nachtsichtgerät vergessen."

Greg: "Kein Problem."

Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie durch ein paar Leute hindurch an die Bar. Bestellte zwei Cocktails, drückte ihr einen davon in die freie Hand und bahnte sich seinen weg zu einem der Sofas, die am Rand aufgestellt worden waren.

Greg: "So, jetzt trinken wir erstmal was und sorgen dafür dass sich deine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen."

S: "Danke. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt sehen will, was hier in ein paar Stunden vor sich geht."

Greg: "Ich bin mir sicher dass ich es sehen will. Wann sieht man denn sonst einen Haufen besoffener Gesetzeshüter die durchdrehen?"

Sara musste lachen.

S: "Irgendwie hast du ja recht. Könnte ganz lustig werden. Und für den schlimmsten fall, wir sitzen hier ja ziemlich nah am Ausgang."

Greg: "Tja, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich: eine Fluchtmöglichkeit."

S: "Wenigstens ein Geschenk das nützlich ist. Danke, Greggo."

Greg: "Bitte. Hey, da sind Warrick und Cath."

S: "Hey."

C: "Hey, habt ihr noch einen Platz frei?"

Greg rückte ein Stück zu Sara rüber und Cath setze sich ebenfalls auf die Couch. Warrick setze sich auf einen Stuhl ihnen gegenüber.

W: "Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich. Haben die schon angefangen, oder kommt da noch was?"

N: "Ich denke zwar nicht, dass hier noch viel passiert, aber sie fangen auch erst in 10 Minuten richtig an."

Ein "Hey, Nicky" kam von allen Seiten als Nick auftauchte und sich grinsend neben Warrick auf einen Stuhl.

N: "Hey, Sar' was hast du denn da?", er deutete auf ihren Cocktail.

S: "So genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Aber er schmeckt gut. Was willst du? Ich hol dir einen."

N: "Mir egal. Ich mag alles. Danke."

Sara bahnte sich ihren weg durch die zunehmende Masse an Polizisten und deren anhängen, bei denen sie sich bei einigen fragte, ob deren Frauen von der Begleitung ihres Mannes wussten, und bestellte schließlich an der Bar eine Cocktail für Nick.

"Hey, wie ich sehe hast du dich doch hierher gezwungen."

Sara drehte sich um nur um direkt Grissom in die Augen zu sehen und ihr lachen unterdrücken zu müssen. Er hätte Greg Konkurrenz machen können. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Anzug an, das Hemd halb aufgeknöpft und nicht in die Hose gesteckt. Das einzige was fehlte war die Krawatte.

S: "Hey, schicker Anzug."

G: "Hör mir bloß mit dem teil auf. Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."

S: "Vielleicht liegt es daran das du dich die letzten Jahre so gut gedrückt hast, das du vergessen hast was die Leute jedes Jahr so anziehen."

G: "Ertappt. Aber wie ich sehe bin ich hier nicht der einzige."

Ein Blick in die gut gefüllte Halle zeigte dass die Garderobe der Gäste sich wirklich über alle bandbreiten zog. Von Anzügen und Abendkleidern bis hin zu Hawaiihemden und Tanktops.

S: "Vielleicht sollte man so etwas wie eine Kleiderordnung mit auf die Aushänge schreiben."

G: "Gute Idee."

S: "Willst du nicht mit zu uns rüber kommen?"

G: "Nein, danke. Ich bleib hier eine halbe Stunde sitzen und verzieh mich dann unauffällig."

S: "Und du glaubst das lass ich dir durchgehen? Du bist daran schuld, das ich jetzt hier und nicht zuhause bin. Dafür wirst du jetzt auch in den Genuss eines vollen Abends dieser Feier kommen!"

G: "Hört sich an wie eine Drohung."

S: "Oh, es ist eine! Glaubst du ich kreuze hier auf und lasse zu das du dich verziehst?"

G: "Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, oder was?"

S: "Klar."

Sara grinste ihn triumphierend an und nahm einen Schluck aus Nick's Cocktail.

S: "Urgh! Das schmeckt ja scheußlich!"

Breit grinsend sah ihr Grissom zu, wie sie das Glas zu hart auf die Theke zurückstellten, sodass etwas daneben spritze und einen neuen Cocktail bestellte.

S: "Jetzt hätte ich beinahe Nicky vergiftet."

G: "Die goldenen Cocktailregel: nimm nie einen gelben."

S: "Was hat die Farbe mit dem Geschmack zu tun?"

G: "Nichts. Ich kann gelb nur nicht ausstehen."

S: "Welche Farbe ist denn ungefährlich?"

G: "Ich steh ja auf blau… zur Not tut es auch mal grün."

Gerade als sich Sara bunt gefärbte Cocktails vorstellte und sich fragte ob Grissom nicht seinen beruf verfehlt hatte, schob die Kellnerin einen blauen Cocktail über die Theke.

Sara schaute ihn kurz musternd an, bevor sie vorsichtig einen kleinen schluck nahm.

S: "Hey, der schmeckt echt gut."

G: "Tja, sagte ich doch."

S: "Ich bring den mal eben Nicky. Bin bald wieder da und dann erwarte ich ein Erklärung, wie du von der Farbe eines Cocktails auf den Geschmack schließen kannst."

G: "Zu Befehl."

* * *

sodele..des letze chappi kriegt ihr morgen.ich brauch immer n bissle fürs ende..find ich immer am schwierigsten zu schreiben.keine ahnung warum- aber ihr kriegts morgen..

ihr könnt euch ja die zeit bis dahin mim schreiben von reviews vertreiben ;)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

carrie, greggo: ohje..ich hoff du hast noch dein ganzes hörvermögen, bei greggos geschrei ;) keine einzige sah ihr ähnlich?oh greggo..irgendwer sollte dir einfach mal n date mit ihr verschaffen.. kann carrie da nix für dich machen?

* * *

Sara kämpfte sich wieder durch die Masse an Menschen. Wobei sie sich selbst fragte, ob die sich vermehren. Wieder am Sofa angekommen stellte sie Nick den Drink hin und setze sich auf Gregs Schoß, da Nick ihren Platz eingenommen hatte. 

Greg: "Woah! Sweetie! Nicht so stürmisch, wir haben doch noch die ganze Nacht-"

Sara hielt ihm den Mund zu und wandte sich über das gedämpfte protestieren von Greg in ihre Hand Nick zu.

S: "Und wie schmeckt's?"

N: "Hey, gut! Kompliment! Ich wusste doch du findest was Gutes."

Als Cath Warrick jetzt schon zum wiederholten male nach der Uhrzeit fragte und er anscheinend endlich eine Antwort nannte, die ihr gefiel, standen beide plötzlich auf und wollten schon gehen, da hielt sie Greg zurück. Er hielt ihnen einen Mistelzweig entgegen, den er hinter seinem Rücken hervorgeholt hatte.

Greg: "Leute, macht euch nicht verrückt. Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch: ein portabler Mistelzweig, den ihr das ganze Jahr über benutzen dürft. Aber bitte tut mir einen Gefallen und rennt nicht mehr alle paar Minuten hektisch durch die Gegend weil ihr euch einen suchen müsst."

Cath und Warrick wurden beide rot und setzen sich wieder hin.

C: "Uhm, danke Greggo."

Warrick nahm ihm den Zweig aus der Hand und bedankte sich ebenfalls.

Es setzen ein paar peinliche Sekunden von völligem schweigen ein, in denen Warrick und Cath sich nervöse Blicke zuwarfen, bevor sie wieder auf den Boden schauten, Nick an seinem Cocktail schlürfte und Sara und Greg die Tanzfläche beobachteten.

Letztendlich brachte Nick es fertig endlich das schweigen zu brechen.

N: "Leute, ihr könntet auch einfach den komischen Zweig vergessen und einfach zugeben, das ich zusammen seit.", schlug er ihnen vor.

Von Cath und Warrick kam kein Statement, also machte sich Nick wieder an sein Getränk.

Greg: "Du weißt noch, dass wir einen Tanz offen haben? Können wir bitte…?"

S: "Klar, gerne."

So schnell sie nur konnten, gingen sie zur Tanzfläche, wo Greg sein Arme um ihre Hüfte legte und Sara ihre um seinen Hals.

S: "Danke. Ich halte jetzt nicht auch noch eine 'Wann knutschen sie endlich Diskussion' aus."

Greg: "Bitte."

Greg grinste sie an. "Hab ich ja Glück gehabt, da hat wohl wer extra für mich ein langsames Lied aufgelegt."

S: "Vielleicht sollten wir fragen ob wir noch mal eins zu hören kriegen. So übel ist das hier gar nicht. Woher kannst du so gut tanzen?"

Greg: "Geheimnis. Sagen wir es hatte etwas mit viel intensivem Training und genialer Gesellschaft zu tun."

S: "Schon klar. Hey, schau dir die beiden noch mal an."

Cath und Warrick küssten sich jetzt zum ersten Mal in diesen Tagen ohne Vorwand in Form eines Mistelzweiges und Nick war aufgestanden und flirtete mit einer jungen Polizistin an der Bar.

Greg: "Dann kann ich ja jetzt das 'Gemüse' wie du es nennst für meine eigenen Zwecke einsetzen."

Sara konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach dein Geschenk zurücknehmen."

Greg: "Mist!"

Beide mussten lachen und beendeten ihren Tanz, als das Lied zu ende war.

S: "Ich muss mal eben an die frische Luft."

Greg: "Soll ich mitkommen?"

S: "Nein, danke. Pass du lieber auf Cath und 'Rick auf, nicht das sie nachher noch eine Anzeige wegen 'Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses' am Hals haben."

Greg nickte und Sara machte sich auf den weg zum Ausgang. Sie stieß die Tür auf und sah den Parkplatz wie er jetzt in vollkommener Dunkelheit dalag, nur ein paar Laternen erhellten ihn. Sie atmete tief ein. "Endlich" sagte sie zu sich selbst und setze sich auf eine kleine Mauer neben der Tür.

"Eigentlich dachte ich es würde dir anfangen zu Gefallen."

Sara drehte sich schnell in die Richtung aus der Grissoms stimme kam und sah ihn neben der Tür stehen und sie anschauen.

S: "Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Wehe du erschreckst mich noch mal so."

G: "Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Wieso tanzt du nicht noch eine Runde?"

S: "Sag mal hast du nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als mich zu beobachten?"

G: "Nein.", sagte er simpel mit einem breite grinsen im Gesicht..

S: "Jetzt setz dich endlich hin. Ich will noch immer wissen wie du das mit den Farben der Cocktails machst."

Er setzte sich neben sie ohne aufzuhören zu grinsen.

G: "Ich hab nur geraten. Tut mir leid, aber das war alles."

S: "Was ist so lustig? Bist du betrunken?"

G: "Würde es darauf wirklich noch ankommen? Einer mehr oder weniger…"

S: "Du bist nicht betrunken. Du hättest es nur gern wenn ich dich nach Hause chauffiere und dich von diesem Fest oder wie auch immer man es nennen mag erlöse."

G: "Bin ich so durchschaubar?"

S: "Wenn es darum geht deine Abneigung gegenüber Menschenmassen zu erkennen- ja."

Er grinste sie noch immer an, was Sara langsam nervös werden ließ.

S: "Sagst du mir bitte warum du so grinst?"

G: "Es ist Weihnachten und zu meiner Verteidigung könnte ich sagen ich bin betrunken."

S: "Was hast du vor?"

Bevor sie überhaupt registriert hatte, was soeben passierte spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Noch während sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen bemerkte sie wie er sich wieder von ihr löste. Fast automatisch legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und drückte ihn wieder zu sich heran.

Der anfangs zaghafte und sanfte Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Als sie sich zwecks Luftmangels nach einigen Minuten wieder voneinander trennten grinste Sara ebenfalls.

S: "Zu meiner Verteidigung: Du hast angefangen."

G: "Du hast weitergemacht."

Verlegen schaute sie wieder auf den Parkplatz. Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

S: "Und jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

G: "Verschwinden wir unauffällig und klauen uns noch einen von Cath's Mistelzweigen?"

Erleichtert fing sie wieder an zu grinsen.

S: "Vielleicht ist Weihnachten ja gar nicht so schrecklich."

G: "Ja, vielleicht."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie gingen gemeinsam zu seinem Auto.

Auf dem weg beschloss sie das Weihnachten wirklich nicht so schlimm ist. Es kann auch Spaß machen ein sinnloses Geschenk für jemanden zu kaufen, den man liebt. Es ist nicht schwer so zu tun als ob einem das eigene Geschenk gefällt, wenn es von der richtigen Person kommt und die heuchlerische Verwandtschaft ist schließlich mitverantwortlich, das die betreffende Person überhaupt existiert.. vielleicht ist Weihnachten gar nicht so schlimm.. Vielleicht könnte dieses Weihnachten etwas zwischen ihr und Grissom verändern. Nein, eigentlich hat es das schon. Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war. Was auch immer in ihn gefahren war- wenn jedes Weihnachten so sein würde, könnte sie sich eventuell sogar auf nächstes Jahr freuen.

The End

* * *

so, dann hoff ich mal das es euch gefallen hat..mal sehen ob mir noch was zu silvester einfällt ;) hehe.. 


End file.
